Do You Love me?
by sakurapetalxo
Summary: A SasuSaku, NaruHina Fanfic. Sasuke leaves back for Konoha, how will his friends greet him? And will a heartbroken Sakura be able to accept him?
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Let's see… this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

I think that's all for now…

Happy reading! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Sasuke looked down at the ground below him. He often liked sitting in trees. Just to forget all that had happened and to simply keep his nerve down. The stress these days had gotten to him. He could never truly believe Itachi was dead. Not only had his brother meant good all along but had never stopped loving him.

Sasuke jerked up right to the sound of rustling leaves above. He looked up into the face of Karen.

"Thought I'd find you here…' she smirked and sat next to him.

Sasuke looked at her, annoyed and managed a brief nod. He looked up at the moon thinking of Konoha. His home. He never quite had 'left' it entirely. There was always a part of him that would stay there forever. He remembered when he had encountered Sakura and Naruto last. He had been hostile. Showing coldness to the world, for his sole purpose of revenge. But now he seemingly regretted it. He had noticed Sakura mostly. She had grown quite beautiful in only two years. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't possibly like Sakura! She probably hated him now for abandoning Konoha and now she had seen him bearing the 'Akatsuki' symbol.

All of Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as Karen tapped his shoulder.

"Sasuke, ever since we saw Konoha ninja's in the forest I've noticed…" she blushed in embarrassment "that you seem somehow... I don't know… different?" she looked up at him.

Sasuke sighed, " You should keep your nose out of my life." And with that he leapt down from the tree and began making his way back to the camp out, leaving a stumped Karen staring at him worriedly.

--

Sakura jumped up out of her bed, at yet another dream. She **had** seen Sasuke. Somewhere distant, but she had been sure she had seen him, with that girl from his group named 'Karen'. Oddly enough it seemed like she had been in his head, seeing only a few, but at least some of his thoughts although some of them had been unreadable. All she had gotten out of him had been that he had remembered Konoha. A smile spread across her face. She quickly got up out of her bed got dressed and ran to Naruto and the Godaime to tell her of her dream.

"But it was actually real!" Sakura protested. She had gotten both the Godaime and Naruto in Tsunada's office and after telling them her dream they had recommended her to Konoha's psychiatrist.

"I'm not fricken crazy!" she shouted. Tsunada-sama gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay Sakura calm down. I'm not recommending you to a psychiatrist because I think you're crazy…"

"You're not?!" Naruto interrupted surprised.

Sakura and Tsunada gave Naruto a look of pure anger and annoyance that caused Naruto to quickly shrink back to a corner.

Tsunada turned back towards Sakura, "As I was saying, I'm not recommending you to a psychiatrist because I think you're crazy but because Dr. Michiko can actually try and make sense of **why** you saw this, for all we know this might bring us closer to finding Sasuke than you think." She gave a small but hopeful smile.

Naruto quietly litsened from his corner what Tsunada had to say. 'Sakura sounded pretty crazy to me…' he thought as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Why do women have to be so scary?' he thought showing an annoyed look on his facewhich was quickly changed at Tsunada-sama's glance.

He sighed and moved up to Tsunada and Sakura. "I do re-call of Jiraiya once mentioning something like this…"

He was cut off.

"Are you Dr. Michiko?!" Tsunada asked abruptly "Think about who you're talking about? JIRAIYA! All he can come up with is with perverted books!"

Sakura glanced at the Godaime "Umm Tsunada? Let's just hear this one out, it might do us some help.."

Tsunada stopped and looked uncertainly at Naruto "Fine, you've got a pretty serious face on, shoot."


	2. Chapter 2 Determined Now are we?

**EDITED**

Author's note: Sorry I just realised I wasn't too happy with the first Sasuke part so I edited it. I'm trying to make sasuke's outside seem cold and sinister but to make his thoughts display what he's really thinking and yeah... lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Determined Now Are we?**

"Sasuke…Sasuke…. Gosh Damn it Sasuke WAKE UP!" Sasuke awoke to a voice shouting in his ear. He looked up into the face of Karen and jumped at the surprise of seeing her here. He had let his guard down and now look where it gotten him… into the arms of a charka sensing fan-girl freak.

She patted down his hair.

"There Sasuke-kun don't worry. If it wasn't for my, shall I say amazing, chakra sensing abilities, I would have never found you, but you underestimated me."

'Damn it…' Sasuke looked up into her face 'Why do I have to have a chakra sensing member on my team who like stalks me wherever I go? Now I'm stuck with…' he glanced down at the ground '_**her**_….'

"What's the matter Sasuke? You don't seem quite like yourself lately…" she trailed off.

"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone??" he replied quite harshly.

Karen taken aback, gave him a stern look before speaking "What?! I, unlike some people," she said glancing at Sasuke "have heart.

Sasuke looked at Karen with such an anger she jumped "What ... do you know **anything **about my heart? hmm? Maybe I've been different lately because I actually want to fight for someone I might love?" sighing Sasuke leapt up into a tree then studied Karen for a minute, then cooly said "Good bye." vanishing with a puff if smoke leaving his trail.

Karen looked up at the trees, and whispered so hopefully only the trees could hear "Well I hope you find out you and Madara arn't the sole survivors of the Uchiha clan," she smirked before adding "I'll make your life a living hell."

--

Sakura and Tsunada looked over at Naruto un-motivated whatsoever, the thing that Jiraiya might have mentioned this didn't 'thrill' them.

Ignoring there expressions Naruto began "Jiraiya had mentioned a case somewhat like this some years back in the Yondaime childhood. There had been a girl in the village who had been rumored for 'psychic' attributes, meaning she could track whatever person was on her mind that she chose with her own free will, with by just closing her eyes at night whether it be a friend or foe. The disadvantage to this was that she could only see one person at a time, and when doing so in the outside world she'd be completely vulnerable, so say she was imagining her friend she wouldn't be able to see a threat making its way into the village. So Jiraiya said night she had been looking through her lover's eyes to see him safe on a mission, when a stranger came in and slit her throat. Some say it had been Uchiha Madara's spirit other's think different it could have been just a regular thief. But legend has it is that her powers were left behind, and whoever stumbles upon them will get these powers, not able to master them completely when first stumbled upon but with time and due training." Naruto finished and glanced at their faces.

Tsunada looked at him and then her voice slowly rising "Are you sure.." she paused "THAT I SHOULDN"T BE RECOMMENDING YOU TO THE PSYCHIATRIST?!" she looked at him baffled " You think I'm going to believe that crap? Jiraiya probably just told you that to shut you up!" she glared at Naruto.

"Well I'm at least offering up what I know to help! I don't think you remember it you old hag but Mission bring Sasuke back never REALLY brought Sasuke back?" Naruto fired at Tsunada.

Sakura quickly stepped in between the two "That's enough you guys… wow.." she shook her head "Anyway Tsunada we should at least consider what Jiraiya told Naruto here, even if it only was to shut him up, at least he remembered. There might be something under the History/Legend's Section at Konoha's Library. Why don't me and Naruto go check?" she suggested and quickly took Tsunada's sigh for a yes grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him forcefully out the door "See you later Tsunada!" she shouted just as they turned a corner down the hallway out of sight.

When Sakura was sure Tsunada had closed the door she sharply whispered to Naruto "You better thank me for saving your lazy ass later but right now we got to head to the library to find..." Naruto interrupted.

"Why not just ask Jiraiya himself about it?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura rolled her eyes, " He probably just overheard it or something, and probably doesn't know nothing more then you just told us in that room back there."

Naruto sighed then looked at Sakura "Do we HAVE to go to the library?" he queried.

"What's so wrong about the library?" Sakura asked curiously.

"There's books…" Naruto replied simply.

"WHAT THE HECK?" she growled down at him "Your 16 years old and you're afraid of books?! This is absurd! Maybe I should have let Tsunada recommend you to psychiatrist… Anyway were wasting time let's go." Sakura said determinately, while dragging an unwilling Naruto behind her to Konoha's library.

--

**To be continued...**

**so how do you like it?  
If you have any good suggestions feel free to say.. but take it easy please, it's my first fanfic.**

**Please Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3 I'll Scream

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Xena the Warrior Princess..**Chapter 3: I'll Scream**

When Sasuke arrived back at the camp he couldn't help but realize how relatively quiet the world was without Karen, and how good that feeling was. He had remembered the previous nights he had spent with team Hebi, and his previous ambitions to destroy Konoha. He had lost himself to _**that**_. Revenge had been leading his life till now. Something had changed since seeing his comrades back in the forest. He sighed and began to pack up his things when that oh-so-annoying-you're-fricken-giving –me-away voice began to speak.

"Sasuke…kun…" Karen walked in from the brush behind him, and then suddenly saw his belongings all tidied up and ready to go (Mind you he was a 'light' traveler)

"Why are you're things packed? It's the middle of the night... are you…?" she was interrupted.

"No, no, nothing like that, I'm just going on a little voyage… to find out who I really am..."

"But you're already my Sasuke-kun, isn't that enough?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Then why?" she looked up at him quizzically.

He had no time to explain, "Listen Karen, people aren't always who they seem to be, I have a new goal a new ambition, a new purpose... Farewell..."

Karen looked at him dumbfounded then, when she finally registered what Sasuke had said she spoke,

"What?! No you can't!"

"I have to..." his sinister voice rang through the hallow.

"I'll… I'll… scream!" Karen finally managed to stutter out.

'"_I'll scream Sasuke, I'll scream so loud that the whole village will hear it…" A tear streaked pink haired girl began._

_The young raven haired boy disappeared then re-appeared behind her.  
"Thankyou...Sakura." He said simply before her whole world went black._

Thank you

Thank you….

Sasuke shook his head and snapped out of his memory. "Go ahead; you're not the one that needs me." And with that the Uchiha leapt into the trees and ran into the night determined to stop by Akatsuki on his way to Konoha. All that could be heard through that ever silent night were the piteous never ending screams that echoed into eternity.

xoxoxoxoxo

Naruto stomped around hopelessly in the library glaring at Sakura whenever her back was turned to him.  
So far the pink haired freak's idea; Raid the Library till you find any sense to this, wasn't working.

He had went through (What seemed like.) every book ever written and was about to blackout (too many words can get to him) when Sakura let out a shout of glee.

"What is it?" Naruto asked unenthusiastically. The same thing had been happening every half hour or so only to result in; this is what crazy people say when they're on the verge of insanity or fighting stress when you own a farm. Nothing surprised him anymore.

"Oh come on, you could be a little bit more cheerful," she said scowling at him for a brief moment then continued, "I actually found something exactly like Jiraiya told you, but with more detail and some points that he missed telling you.."

"Such as?" asked the still un-motivated Naruto. 'Oh Geeze, I think I'm starting to catch Shikamaru's disease just hope I won't get beat with a stick like Ino does to him....' he looked Sakura up and down.

"Are you checking me out?!"

Naruto gulped "NOOOO!!" 'Maybe an entire tree instead…'

"You better not have… well back to the points Jiraiya missed, such as;" she emphasized them to show she wasn't useless like a certain ramen king "The gift can be controlled properly if the user is a medic Nin or has advanced training in charka control..." she paused to look at him.

"Like you!" Naruto replied, suddenly happy knowing that if they could get out of this hell hole and get some Ramen with Hinata-chan, life would be great...

(Naruto's train of thinking;

Hinata + Naruto + Ramen=LIFEE  
Just thought I'd clear that up.)

"Exactly!" Sakura smiled "It says the best training to control it are concentration and patience…" she glanced up from the book "Hold on one minute, I'll just go check this book out then we can make our way to the ramen place, alright?"

Naruto nodded "Let me go pick Hinata up, she might get lost…"

"Naruto she's lived here for 16 years..."

"Oh…"

"Do you like her or something?" Sakura asked teasingly

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do..."

"Just shut up and take out the freaking book!"

"Alright… Do you want me to get Hinata?" then pink haired kunoichi halted as moment of realization dawned on her.

"NO YOU IDIOT I JUST TOLD YOU I'LL GO GET HER!" Naruto fumed and stepped out of the library.

"Wait…" She turned to the librarian "Did he just tell me to shut up AND call me an idiot?"

"Yes dear, now here's your book, it's due back in two wee-"  
Sakura grabbed the book out of the librarians hands and yelling out some sort of battle cry before continuing her sentence "I'm going to KILL YOU NARUTO!!!!"

The shinobi in the library watched amusedly as a pink haired girl chased some poor idiot down the streets. Some say they swore they saw 'Xena the Warrior Princess' only Kunoichi style.

**A/N: The long awaited Ch.3 :) Aha I know it took me FOREVER to find these pages but now I found them... so.. yeah ^_^**

_**Please Review!**_

_**~Shinetakaya**_


End file.
